mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
General Rules: This is an 18+ Community Due to the mature themes which are inherent to the Conan universe, our community is strictly 18+. Roleplay and Enjoyment come FIRST Above all else, we are here to RP and enjoy the world. There are many rules following this that we have written to help build a healthy community, but if you ever feel like something is too restricting and inhibiting your creativity, simply ask an admin to see if it is doable. No Trolling/Griefing Whether in game or in Discord, we expect all members of this community to treat each other with respect. Any and all discussions are expected to be conducted in a mature and respectful manner. You and you alone are responsible for your own behavior, and you may be asked to leave or change your actions/language if you are causing issues for others. Your Discord name MUST match your character name Please change your discord nickname to your in-game character name (if you have an alt, use both (Ex: John/Jill). This makes it much easier for an admin to get in contact with you. In addition, you must be present within the discord if you wish to remain active on the server as announcements are made there. Activity * After 14 days of unannounced inactivity, characters will be deleted. If you know you will be absent for an extended time, or you find yourself unsure of when you will return, add AFK '''to your discord name, and also let an admin or a moderator know so we can add you to our list. * Once added to the AFK list, if the characters remain untouched for a total of '''45 days, the characters and buildings will be deleted. Consent sheets are required for all characters. * At a minimum, consent sheets must include all of the information in the consent sheet template pinned in the consent-sheet channel. All Members Must be Able to Speak, Read, and Write in English Roleplay Rules: All characters must have lore-appropriate names * No gamertags/screennames (Ex.L33t5niper) * Do not name your character after a major Conan character, or a character from another franchise/universe (ex. Conan/Luke Skywalker) All characters must be 18+ years of age. * Just like our players, our characters must be the same. For all intents and purposes, nobody under the age of 18 is present in Kullinzios. Alts * Alts are limited to 1 per player, meaning each player can have 2 characters total. * Alts are NOT allowed to be in the same clan as your main. * Alts are strongly encouraged to remain in the same faction as your main or of a factionless organization that does not conflict with the other rules. * Alts cannot have a conflict of interest with the main character. (Ex: You cannot have a character and RP both sides of a war. You cannot have your main RPing in Stormhold, and then go attend the war council of the attacking Cold Embrace warband on your alt.) This does not mean that you cannot have an alt in opposing factions, it only means that you cannot actively RP as both sides during a time of conflict. No Meta Gaming * Meta-Gaming is when you take OOC (Out of Character) information and apply it IC (In Character). If you are told something out of character, it does not mean that your character now knows that information. * Meta-Gaming is the leading cause of death to roleplay immersion. Please contact you admin team if you know that it is happening. No God-Modding * Every action written out in RP should be expressed as an attempt, so that the person you are RPing with has a chance to react. * Example of God-Modding: "John stabs Bob with a knife." * Example of how it should be done: "John thrusts his knife at Bob." Death * Player deaths follow a "3 strike rule" Death 1: The victim is lightly wounded, awaking some time later. The character can still partake in RP, but cannot initiate PvP until the following day. Death 2: The victim is mortally wounded, awaking the next day. Death 3: The victim is killed permanently. * Not every literal "death" needs to be counted as such. It is up to the two players caught up in conflict to come up with terms of their conflict. (Ex. John and Bob get into a PvP tussle. They agree that even though in-game they will fight until one of them dies (to signify a winner), it will ICly not count as a death, but rather a knock-out or a tap-out.) * If you play a generally antagonistic character, please expect to be killed, and possibly perma'd. * Perma-Death If you character is Perma'd, you will have to recreate your character. Your levels will be refunded to you, but nothing else. RP chat tips/rules * Always try to RP first. If someone approaches you and you can't RP at the moment, just say IC that you're busy. example: "Sorry stranger I must continue my work." Just something IC first before you resort to OOC chat. Conversely, if you're farming OOC, please have the OOC tag above your head so people know not to approach you. * Make sure you use parentheses "( )" when speaking OOC in local chat and usually players use quotation marks -"- for IC. * Type /me for a blue text which will represent emotes. Example, /me gives Solara a dumb founded look. "You did what with that spoon?" * Don't use OOC slang, references, words, smiley faces �� etc while IC. Example, /me stumbles upon Ryku cutting herself LoL "Hmmm interesting" or "You have brought me to a real Mexican stand off here" PvP Rules: Every player needs to accept that PvP MIGHT happen. This server prioritizes RP over PvP, but we accept that PvP is is a good storytelling tool. * However, if the admins are made aware that a player is only here to PvP and exert power over other players, they may be asked to adjust their actions or otherwise be removed from the server. PvP Intent must be declared In-Character before PvP happens: This is initiated by typing (PvP Intent) or utilizing the '/PvP' command at the conclusion of your post. * Ex 1: John pulls out his knife on . (PvP Intent) Typed * Ex 2: John pulls out his knife on . Typed * /pvp Typed (Typing /PVP will show your declaration of PvP intent and place a red 'Hostle' tag above your head.) * If the receiving player draws their weapon on the aggressor (Player Types: Draws blade on Aggressor), escalates the situation (does not back down from the fight), and/or runs without a word, they default to accept PvP Intent. (Story progression must be made before PvP intent) * The receiving player(s) of the intent can then write out their next post, and all actions/RP are paused until all parties involved have posted. When the final player involved submits their post, the aggressor must post (PvP START) and then PvP commences. * Group encounters follow the above PvP rules, however, should your character be involved with a group who escalates PvP intent (Aggressor or Receiver), consent-sheet items will follow the party members escalating the combat. (If you are part of an aggressive clan, expect to encounter PvP) PvP Consequences are to be consensually determined between parties. If there is disagreement, then the victor is the default person to determine the consequence. You CAN swap weapons during PvP. You CANNOT swap armor during PvP. Some Flying/Animal Races may not use weapons in combat. Check the Racial Page to make sure. After suffering a defeat, you may NOT respawn and return to the battle. If your character is killed/KO’d/wounded, or otherwise removed from a battle, they may not return to that scene. No Kill-On-Sight (KOS) * It is expected that all players RP before attacking other players, even if the very first post expresses PvP intent. * There are two exceptions to this rule: * If there is an ongoing battle between players and other approaches, they are free to be attacked, as it is not reasonable for those engaged in combat to cease and RP with the newly approached player. * If a player is caught trespassing. Trespassing is defined as when a player is within a WALLED IN or CLOSED OFF area. If the gate is open, then it is not trespass. If they climb over the wall, then it is trespass. Example 1: John walks up to Bob’s base and knocks on the door. This is NOT trespass! Example 2: John climbs over Bob’s Wall and start running around his crafting area. This IS trespass. * If a player is UNJUSTLY KOS’d, they do NOT have to suffer death penalties. Thralls * Combat thralls are an act of PvP, and are subject to be killed by players. * Event log of thralls killed becomes IC knowledge. * Combat thralls should not be protecting “RP Hubs”, but are fine for protecting secure areas. * Spotting a player-killing your thralls invokes the “Trespassing” rule, and you are free to kill that player. Group Combat Escalation * No Offline Combat Escalations (Raiding, War, Vendettas). * Offline Combat Escalations is Zero-Tolerance and will result in an immediate ban. * You CANNOT bracelet out or /home during a Combat Escalation. If this occurs, your character is subject to receiving a death penalty. * You CANNOT build during any Combat Escalations. Combat Escalation for Profit (Raids) * Combat Escalations for Profit must be announced in the #rumors discord channel, with the victims of the raid tagged and before the raid takes place (at least 30 Minutes Prior). (Tag the players online during the attack and faction leaders.) * The #rumors must be written from an IC perspective so it is made aware of why this Combat Escalation for Profit happened ICly. * If a Combat Escalation for Profit occurs but there is no #rumors written, it will be considered an offline Combat Escalation and appropriate actions will be taken. * Limit Damage '''If you are to Escalate Combat for Profit and raid someone’s base, have it be objective. Get in, destroy what you need to, and get out. Do not be a dick and destroy all their stuff. Do not level their base. '''Combat Escalation for Submission (War) * During this Combat Escalation, PvP Intent is automatically implied. (In war, you are always in combat) Regardless, each aggressor is to allow receiving members of combat a post before engagement/Combat Starts. * Combat Escalation for Submission is announced in the #rumors discord channel, with all parties involved tagged. (24 Hours must pass before a war can take place after this post). * Beyond this initiating rumor post, no other rumors are needed to signify any form of combat action until one side submits or all parties come to an agreement. * Offline Combat Escalations for Submission are still grounds for immediate ban. * Combat Escalations for Submission can end with a base being leveled. (This is frowned upon, but acceptable.) * Combat Escalations for Submission can take place as long as at least two players of each faction are online in the world. * Any complaints regarding these rules are subject to disciplinary action by an admin. * What deaths are counted during this conflict are not the Admin's responsibility. Building Rules: Realism * Your base should be realistic. An example 10x10 house sitting atop a single sandstone pillar is not realistic. * Foundation spamming/blocking build zones is prohibited. * Thrall wheels (and the faction alternatives) are allowed to be utilized in the world as long as they are disguised in a realist setting, like a small & temporary hut. If unable to do that, you are able to transport a knocked out thrall home with the /home command. Violations * If a build is in violation of any of these rules, admins will notify the build owner and grant them 48 hours to adjust the issue. In extreme circumstances, the allowance of time may be shortened. * If the owner of a build in violation with the rules is not present in discord, or if their discord name does not match their character name, their build is subject to immediate demolition. Do NOT block rare resources * Do not wall off or otherwise block major resource spawns. This includes thralls. Bases * Each player is allowed a single base. * When part of a clan, these individual bases may be built in a realistic proximity to clan-designated area or a clan-made outpost. (Clans are considered towns/cities) * Clan-made bases may not exceed the allotted claimed area and outpost (Two points for construction) unless justified in speaking with an admin and declaring RP intent. * Any base in defiance of this rule for clan-made structures is subject for removal. * If you wish to exceed this limit, simply propose a raise to an admin and they will either approve or deny your idea. Remember, we prioritize RP and fun first, so there’s a good chance it will be approved so long as it’s reasonable. * Tier three religious shrines are not allowed to be built or placed. We have community shrines for each religion around the map, with an appropriate tier 4 priest. * Players/clans are limited to two fish/crab traps and one of each unique mine. Building Piece/Placeable Limits * We have a build limit in place, based on the number of members within a clan. To check, you can use /heatmap to find out how many pieces you are using. Thralls/Pets * Each player is allowed 4 followers being either thralls or pets. * Each player is allowed 2 thespians. * As with building limits, thrall/pet limits may be approved for an increase if an admin approves of your proposal idea. Map Rooms are PROHIBITED. A Map Room is available for public use along with travel points in Mystic Spirits. Faction Rules: This server runs on a Faction System. ' There are 9 factions in total: * Anour Hill * Arkanvail * Stormhold * Cold Embrace * Felgarth * Vanghoul * Elven Covenant * Elvanor * Faction-less '''All players CAN HOLD OFF on choosing which faction they join PRIOR to logging into the game. ' Lore on the factions and the current state is available to those seeking to belong to one. '''Factions and Clans * Members of a clan are not required to be in the same faction. * If you have an IC reason, you can switch factions. (Contact an admin to do this). Disciplinary Rules: As a general rule, this server operates on a "3 strikes" system. There are some exceptions... * Exception 1) Offline Raiding results in an immediate ban. * Exception 2) Destruction of ANY admin buildings (The neutral city or quest areas) may result in an immediate ban. We believe in second chances, so we have implemented a system that allows players to decide whether or not the person that wronged them are allowed a second chance. ''' It will work as such: * Option 1) -- The player(s) can choose to allow the person (people) that wronged them to stay on the server. Those who broke the rules will receive a punishment that fits the crime, usually resulting in their character being reset to level 1, their materials deleted, and their money set back to 0. This player will not be allowed to use kits to catch back up. If a group of players were victim to a player breaking the rules, the whole group must unanimously vote in favor of allowing the rule breaker a second chance. Otherwise, the rule breaker will be banned. * Option 2) -- If the player does not wish for the rule breaker to remain on the server, they can just say so and then the admin team will move forward with the ban. '''Compensation is available to any player that had items or buildings destroyed as a result of another player breaking the rules. The admins will ask that you make a list and additional compensation to make up for a player's lost time is also on the table. Rest assured, if you have been wronged, we will do our best to make it right and take care of you. Ultimately, the admin team will make the final call. We want to do what is best for the server and the community, so if we see a rule breaker as being too volatile, we will make the executive decision to ban them. Pippi Generated Content: Our server has a lot of Pippi generated content. This includes quests, merchants, NPCs, among a few other functions. While we do genuinely enjoy making this content for everyone, we hope that everyone views this as a privilege, as it is something that we take our time to make for the benefit of all the players. Therefore, we have just a few rules about Pippi Generated Content. If you discover a bug or an exploit with our generated content, report it to @Admin in DM's on Discord. Do not report bugs publicly. * If you report a bug or exploit, which leads to it being fixed, you will be rewarded with 1 Loyalty Token and 10 Honor Tokens as a showing of our appreciation. If you are found abusing a bug or an exploit with our generated content, you will have the spoils taken from you. This is something we are able to keep track of, so don't do it. While mistakes that lead to bugs/exploits are generally on us, we will take further disciplinary action should the offense be extreme. Consent Sheet and RP/PvP Exceptions: Our server has consent sheets which bypass certain elements of RP for various characters who are either uncomfortable with that form of RP or do not want to participate in it. Those individuals who revoke certain items on the consent sheet are NOT ABLE TO PARTICIPATE in the revoked elements. (e.g. If you say no to PvP then you cannot participate in PvP. If you say no to death, you cannot cause death.) Exception to the Consent Sheet - Clans, War, and Raiding Should a character who has a consent sheet that conflicts with a clan who participates in revoked elements, the Group Leader's consent sheet will override the character's consent sheets. (e.g. A clan goes to war, all characters of the clan will participate in death and PvP rules.) Clan Base Theft: Disclaimer - Clan based theft is defined as the intentional act of a player seeking to obtain material value from a clan with the intent to harm, devastate, and/or cripple a clan-based on the acting players own gain of wealth. This does not include clanmates utilizing communal chests or stocked goods that may be used freely. All clans are required to speak with their suspected members fairly before reporting this offense to an admin. The rules are as follows: * Any individual seeking to steal items from a clan they are involved in is required to post a rumor at least 15 minutes prior to the incident declaring the intent to rob the clan. (Must include all characters affected as tags in the rumor.) * These rumors are considered in-character knowledge and based on the information present, can be utilized as a reference for the affected clan. * The acting player intent on robbing must do so with one or more additional clan mates present. (These clanmates cannot be part of the individual(s) ploy to rob the clan.) * Any character found violating this rule will be required to return the stolen items or return a set number of items at a fair amount. (A clan is responsible for showing proof of stolen items. Should no proof exist, no action shall be taken.) When it all comes down to it, a clan's internal ruling does not override the server rules in terms of laws or requirements clans have towards their members. These additional rulings given to clan members are solely the responsibility of the clan leader. Roleplay Mod Rules: The Dice-Roll PvP System This system will only work if both people have consented to it and agreed to that method, if that isn't the case and a single person prefers to fight using the in-game mechanics, the in-game mechanics PvP system will follow. If you wish to start a dice fight you will have to declare your intention. Example: Alexander pulls out a knife (dice PvP intent) Now it is up to the other player if he wishes to fight using this method. If he AGREES to this method simply write: (dicePvP accept) If NOT then simply write: (PvP accept) And it will be a normal PvP fight using the in-game mechanics. The person declaring the Dice PvP intent must know that he cannot reject the fight going to in-game mechanics. If you steal something from another player... You have to do a rumor about it, tag the player you stole from in your rumor and say what weapons/resources/gear etc... you stole, whether this action was made by pickpocketing or stealing. (IC actions will have IC consequences) Raiding This is only available if the other player is online, or one player of the other clan is online. This is also already enforced by the mod itself, and the same rule applies that you will also have to declare your intention at least 24 hours beforehand. By consenting to Dice Roll RP... You are consenting to have the stealing and raiding mechanics of the mod turned on for you. The people that wish to steal from someone else need to check that their target's consent sheet, before going after them, has also consented to the Dice Roll RP check-box. Does this mean the admins will DM the server like D&D? No we aren't DMing the server but for someone who wants to use rolls, they can DM themselves or, should one of admins enjoy doing rolls and creating storylines for people who also enjoy rolls, then they have the means to do it. Now that you have made it this far, we invite you to type !i-accept into the welcome room. Doing so signifies you have read and accept our rules and lore. Thank you!